The bizarre world of remnant
by marsrich950
Summary: there isn't much known about remnant, not even it's creation; but what is known is that it's full of myths, legends, stories and most importantly bizarre adventures (on hold)
1. prologue

The birth of remnant is an odd story shrouded in myths, stories and legends.

One such legend has dated back hundreds of thousands of years ago with a species of predatory humanoids who could only walk at night, they were referred to as the pillar men, they were called pillar men because in order block themselves from the sun's lethal rays of that did not effect man. For centuries the pillar men cowered from the sun until one brilliant minded pillar man and his friend strived to evolve and cure their people of their weakness to the sun, they forged many masks carved from stone and when blood was spilt upon it would unlock the brain's hidden potential with spikes that would come out and stab the brain; however due to the physical thickness of their bone structure it only unlocked some potential, in order to become immune they would need a perfectly cut dust crystal referred to as the red stone of aja. Before they could start their search, the elders heard of the plans of the two pillar men, forcing them to wipe out their own people with the exception of two children whom they would raise to aid their conquest.

The pillar men began to terrorise the world of man and became yet another threat along side the grimm that would wish to send man back to the world of dust- but a group of hunters lead by an ambitious young priest would form a tribe that could harness the sun's power and harm the pillar men, they were called the hamon tribe. Unfortunately one member found a stone mask and betrayed his comrades, and become a vampire and would assist in the near annihilation of the tribe, but they were spared when the pillar men found out that an emperor from a far away nation possessed the stone of aja and thus three out of the four pillar men traveled to the country only to forever seal themselves away when the empire crumbled.

Centuries passed and one of the stone masks was found by a tribe, they would use the mask for sacrifices of chosen individuals in tribute of their Gods however disease would take the tribe and the masks were thought to have been lost forever until now….

⇐=to be continued


	2. Chapter 1: Dio the invader part 1

There was a man lying on a bed, he was tired and ill from an unknown sickness that had hit him months ago; the symptoms were that of heart pain, swollen fingers, and a constant cough, he knew that without a doubt that he will die,maybe this was God's way of punishing him for his past ill deeds that he did to fuel his ever growing struggle with the demon in the bottle. He turned his head to see his son sitting down and reading a book "Dio." he called to him- no response "Dio!" he called out again, still no response. The man got frustrated and grabbed an empty bottle to throw it in his son's general direction "Dio are you deaf, come here you daft boy!" he coughed out. Dio closed his book before looking towards his father and walking up to him.

"What is it father, do you need medicine?" he asked

"No, no medicine- I don't trust those bastard doctors and their atlesion snake oil, if anything I want booze, but that is not the point at the moment." Dario said before reaching into his shirt for an envelope. "I've not long left in this world, I know that I'll be dead soon. You're my only concern once I pass on… please, listen Dio." Dario then pulled out the letter and handed Dio the envelope "Mail this letter to the location that is addressed on it, this man owes me a favor and I'm sure he'll look after you, make sure you have a good education. Once I have passed, I have only one request; never lose to anybody and become the richest of them all." Dario said before passing.

Before his passing, the man reflected on his encounter with how he was owe a debt.

 _It was a dark, stormy day all across the micronation of Britannia, in the countryside on a narrow dirt road mere metres away from a steep drop with a chance of being impaled by wreckage from previous travelers who were unfortunate. A couple saw the fresh wreckage and the man saw the opportunity to rob the courses and pawn their belongings off._

 _They carefully traversed down to the bottom of the cliff, they had to be quick though- the Grimm could come rushing in at any moment. Once they arrived, the woman of the couple heard the sobbing of a baby "There's a dead woman inside the carriage, but she's holding a baby that's alive. She must have been protecting it."_

 _The man cringed and got a little angry "Some brat's in there?! Who cares!" he shouted as he began to pry the ring off one of the bodies laying on the cold ground, thinking of where he could store it he grabbed a suitcase, when opened he saw a spooky looking stone mask stone mask, the mask was discarded soon after. After prying it off he got a surprise when the ring's owner turned out to still be alive._

" _Y… you… y… you're the one who saved me? I thank you." the ring's owner said, unaware that his "saviors" were actually just scavenging the dead for cash. "M… my wife…! My wife and son are they alright? Are they safe?" he asked in a sudden panic._

" _Aw… your wife and driver have, uh, passed… but the baby is safe."_

" _It should have been me instead of her… but my son is safe. I suppose such is fate… I was going to repay you but someone came along and snatched both my wallet and rings before you got here… my name is Jeorge Joestar. I'd like to repay you for saving my life. Tell me your name before I lose consciousness again. A Joestar always repays his debts."_

" _I am but an unworthy peasant- my name is Dario Brando." the man said_

Back in the present, Darip was buried not long after his death and Dio was looking over his father's grave, for 12 years he was stuck with that monster, in one final act of anger and disgust against his father, he spat on his grave. "Piece of Garbage!" he shouted before boarding the train to go to the Joestars.

⇐ to be continued


End file.
